(a) Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting device (OLED) includes a display panel for displaying an image, and a driver such as a gate driver or a data driver for driving the display panel. The driver may be formed as an IC chip, and may be electrically connected to the display panel. Recently, a technique for integrating the gate driver in the display panel instead of forming the same as an IC chip has been under development.
The gate driver includes transistors that are switching elements and capacitors that are storage elements. When the gate driver is integrated in the display panel, the gate driver may be disposed in a peripheral area of the display panel, that is, a non-display area provided outside a display area in which an image is displayed. Signals for generating gate signals including a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage are applied to the gate driver, and signal lines for transmitting the signals may be formed in the non-display area.
The gate signals output by the gate driver may experience an RC delay caused by clock signal lines for transmitting clock signals from among the signal lines, and the delay of the gate signals may particularly increase to an upper portion of the display panel from a lower portion of the display panel to which the signals are input. The difference of the delays in the gate signals between the upper portion and the lower portion of the display panel may further increase as the display panel becomes larger and the resolution becomes higher. The delay of the gate signals may reduce a charging time of pixels and may generate cross-talk, thereby deteriorating display quality.
In addition, it is desirable to reduce a width of the peripheral area of the display panel and reduce a width of a bezel of the display device. However, when the gate driver is disposed in the peripheral area of the display panel, a region for forming transistors of the gate driver may be limited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information of a prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.